


Four conversations Gwaine and Merlin had

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Four dialogue-only drabbles written for Pornalot bonus challenges.





	1. Disney

“Merlin, who do you think has the biggest dick?”  
“Between you and me?”  
“Idiot! I know mine is larger and yours is longer... I can still fell it in the back of my throat!”  
“Who then?”  
“Between the Disney princes!”  
“Oh... let me think about it....”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Probably Tarzan!”  
“What about the Beast?”  
“is he technically a Prince then?”  
“Don’t know...”  
“Or Naveen... He looks like a big-dick guy.”  
“ Kristof could be hiding something huge under all these furs!”  
“Mmmm... interesting! And what about Hercules, he’s a semi-god after all...”  
“Nah! Big muscles, small dick.”  
“I’ll tell Percy you said that!”  
“Don’t you dare!”  
“Make me shut up, then...”

****

“I don’t know which Prince has the biggest one but my favourite is definitely yours...”  
“You’re getting cheesy, Merlin!”


	2. Poetry

“What are you reading?”   
“John Keats.”  
“Poetry? You like poetry?”  
“Gwaine, we met in a poetry class!”  
“Really? I just followed you, you know.”  
“What?”  
“I saw you at the library… And I just followed you for the next classes…”  
“So you have no interests in poetry? I feel betrayed, here!”  
“Oh, but I can do poetry!!  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sorry if you were misled,  
Is a “forgive-me” blowjob overdue?”  
“Like John Keats said Stop and consider! Life is but a day!”

***  
“So, am I forgiven?”  
“As long as you don’t try to recite any other poem, yes!”


	3. Trick or treat

“Trick or treat?”  
“Gwaine, aren’t you too old for these things…”  
“I thought you loved my childish mind!”  
“I do but I don’t have any sweets in the cupboards so…”  
“Oh but I’m sure you can think of another kind of treat!”

***

“See, Merlin, I was sure you’d find a way to treat your boyfriend!”  
“I feel tricked in giving you a blowjob!”


End file.
